A wide variety of floor tools exist for many applications, including for cleaning floor surfaces, polishing floor surfaces, applying material to floor surfaces, stripping material from floor surfaces, and other applications. Traditional single-sided or double-sided flat mop floor tools use either pockets, tabs, or hook and loop fastener material to attach the mop to the mop head. Also, some existing floor tools have articulated tool heads to enable head movement in one or more degrees of freedom, such as about a longitudinal axis and/or a lateral axis of the tool head. Despite the wide variety of existing floor tools, however, there exists a notable lack of floor tools capable of use over relatively large surface areas while being easy to use and providing a high degree of performance for extended life, particularly in cases where the floor tools are adapted for being moistened or for carrying a quantity of liquid.